


The King Abdicates

by Ceala (DecemberWine)



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-20
Updated: 2011-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-14 21:55:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/153860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DecemberWine/pseuds/Ceala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It looks like there is going to be a transfer of power on Liberty Avenue!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The King Abdicates

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first and pretty much the only pure smut story I ever wrote and I have to say I was a nervous wreck. It ain't easy being a heterosexual woman trying to write male on male porn.

Brian woke up slowly, not wanting to open his eyes just yet. He luxuriated in the feeling of well-being he was experiencing. Brian was used to waking up with a hangover either from Jim Beam or drugs. Sometimes he woke up way too early to the strident noise of his alarm clock. On those occasions he was usually worn out from fucking his way through the male population of Pittsburgh; well at least the attractive male population. He was not used to waking up refreshed and happy nor was he used to making sure he had someone in his bed. His normal mode of operation was to throw any left-over trick out as soon as possible. Brian went on the theory that left-over’s spoiled once you were through with them.

He didn’t need to turn his head to check the other side of the bed. He could feel the heat radiating off the body next to him. He smiled a very satisfied smile and carefully turned over and moved up against the warm back. His hand smoothed the wild black hair off his bed-partner’s face. He smiled even bigger when his companion grumbled a little in his sleep and tried to push his hand away. Brian carefully aligned his body with the one next to him and moved even closer until he could feel every inch of the smooth muscled shape he wanted so badly. He slowly reached down and put his hand on the right butt cheek and pulled it up slightly. That allowed his morning woody to slide between the soft cheeks of the beautiful ass that was now pushing back against him. He slowed his movements even more. The whole trick here was to get Michael in the right position but not wake him up until he was ready.

Brian stopped for a moment and just repeated the name Michael in his mind. He could not for the life of him imagine why he’d been so hesitant about initiating a relationship with his best friend. He had always loved Michael and had been sexually aroused by him ever since they were both awkward, teen-agers but he’d always been afraid that introducing the sex element would destroy their friendship and Brian Kinney was no dummy. It didn’t take him long at all to realize that in Michael Charles Novotny, he had a friend and defender for life. They had bonded within months of their initial meeting in their English class and it had only gotten stronger and stronger. Michael was warmth and acceptance and unconditional love to a scared abused kid who’d never experienced any of that in his entire life.

They had crossed their invisible line in the sand, about a week ago and since then it was as though they were trying to make up for lost time. They had sex more times a day and night than any 31 year old man should ever attempt and yet they never seemed to get enough. Brian’s life had changed completely the second night they were together. They were lying close after an especially passionate bout and Brian was just stroking Michael’s body. He wasn’t trying to start anything just enjoying the feel of the hard muscular frame next to his. He felt something nudge his hip and realized Michael was getting hard again and then he felt the same familiar stirring of his own cock. He rolled over and kissed Mikey and pulled him against him so their hard-on’s were rubbing together.

Michael looked up at him and smiled. “Hey cool it fella. I realize my cock’s trying to come out and play with you but my ass is out of commission for a while.”

Brian grinned down at his bed partner. “Why Mikey; are you actually admitting that I wore that spectacular ass of yours out?”

“Yeah I am conceding defeat but just for a short time; not permanently. I can’t even begin to remember how many times we’ve come in the last 48 hours but I’m pretty sure we’ve set some sort of record and my butt is flying the white flag of surrender.”

Brian waited for the wave of disappointment to flow over him but it didn’t. Instead, he felt an almost anticipatory flush and then he said without even thinking about it, “So how about your cock, is it ready to surrender also?”

“Since I’m hard as a rock and trying to bore through your hip I’m pretty sure it’s still in the game. Why?”

“Well, I know math was never your strong point BUT…there are two asses and two hard, ready cocks in this bed. Now since one ass is out of action, isn’t it time to call in the other one and let him play defense?”

Michael abruptly sat up and pushed Brian down. He was leaning over him and looking right into his eyes. “Brian, are you saying you want me to fuck you?”

“No Mikey, I’m saying I want more of you and this isn’t a one-way street. I’m as much yours as you are mine so don’t you want to claim your property?”

“Brian, I don’t know what to say.”

“Mikey I know you prefer to bottom but surely you’ve topped before haven’t you?”

“Of course I’ve topped before and since I know exactly what feels good when you’re on the bottom I’m pretty damned good at it but I just never imagined you would be willing to let me.”

“I’m not ‘willing to let you’; I’m telling you I want you to take me, to claim me. I want us both to know we belong to each other.”

Michael leaned down and gave Brian a kiss that promised him everything and then he reached over and snagged a packet of lube and a condom out of the big bowl next to the bed. He kept looking directly into Brian’s eyes as he opened the packet and squeezed some of the lube out onto his fingers. He reached under Brian and began to rub his fingers over his tight, puckered hole. He kept playing and teasing sometimes just rubbing over the opening and other times he would stop and push one finger until it just barely breeched the opening. Brian was beginning to squirm with excitement and he finally broke and told Michael to stop teasing and do something. Michael just smiled and said, “Hey I’m the one in the driving seat this time. You’re on the bottom remember? You just lay back and enjoy the ride.”

When Brian relaxed and gave himself up to the feelings of pleasure coming over him in waves, Michael pushed one finger in him and went straight to his prostate. He stroked the little protuberance several times and Brian forgot to breathe. When Michael withdrew his finger, Brian took a deep shuddering breath of air. “Jesus Mikey.”

“Did you like that baby? Do you want some more?”

Brian didn’t even blink at Michael calling him baby; he just nodded yes he definitely did want more. Michael squeezed some more lube on his fingers and went back to his tormenting. After a few more minutes he had Brian writhing on the bed and begging Michael to put something else in him bigger than his fingers. Michael rolled the condom on in one smooth motion and then told Brian to reach for another packet of lube. He’d used almost all of the last tube on his hands and he wanted to make sure his cock was coated so he didn’t hurt him when he entered. Brian reached one long arm and snagged another packet of lube on the first try. He handed it to Michael mainly because his hands were shaking from sexual need. He eagerly watched as Michael tore open the packet and squeezed a big glob of lube out on his lambskin covered cock. He watched him take his hand and smooth the lube over his length and thought of how it would feel when that big cock slid into his little hole. Michael was not as big as he was but he was more than respectable; for sure he might not win but he certainly would not be embarrassed at the ‘Big Dick’ contests at Babylon.

Michael leaned down and gave Brian a quick kiss and then told him to put his legs up on his shoulders. He placed the slick head of his cock at Brian’s entrance and pushed his way in. He went very slowly and Brian marveled at his control. He was grateful for it but he wasn’t sure he could have gone as slow as Michael was. Hell, he knew he hadn’t gone as slow as Mikey was when he took him for the first time. He resolved to try it again later and this time make it last as long as possible but then Michael’s dick rubbed across his prostate and he was no longer capable of any literate thought.

Brian had been topped before. He’d even allowed Justin to do it once or twice but it had always been done as a concession on his part. This time he was just a needy bitch wanting to be fucked and fucked hard. He called Mikey’s name and clutched at his hips trying to get him deeper and make him go faster. Michael sat up and reached down and pulled Brian’s hips up on his thighs. He got in even deeper in that position and his cock was no longer just rubbing across Brian’s gland, now it was actually pushing into it before it slid off as Michael went deeper and deeper into him. It went on forever and it was over in a heartbeat. Brian came so hard he blacked out for just a few brief moments. When he came to his senses again, he realized Michael had lowered his legs to the bed and was laying partly on him and partly on the bed. He managed somehow to force his arms to move enough to wrap them around the beloved body laying on top of him and just held on tight.

That night, Brian Kinney and Michael Novotny became lovers in every sense of the word and Liberty Avenue had to find itself a new king.


End file.
